yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Missing Member: The Fourth Round
The announcer turned to the crowds and said, "It's the beginning of the fourth round and the pressure is on Team Hakumei with Kae out due to poisoning from the 3rd round." Takeshi sighed, "Since when has loss of numbers been a problem?" The announcer said, "Okay, Team Hakumei vs. Team Kokoro. Who's fighting first?" Haizo walked up. "I guess i will." Haizo said quite casualy, his eyes covered by the straw hat. Takeshi got up and walked forward as well. "Well... guess I will..." "Okay then," said the announcer, "Takeshi vs. Haizo, begin!" The crowd cheered behind them some rooting for Haizo to win, others Takeshi, while some just wanted to see both fall. Meanwhile, in the stands a dark presence watched both competitors begin. He grinned revealing fangs under his tophat and sunglasses. "So, my friend is finally gonna get the chance to use the "gift" I gave him. Enjoy it while it lasts... Haizo Aoi..." Echo leaned against the wall and folded his arms, simply observing. Haizo lifted his hat to get a glimpse of his opponent. "So, you going to attack or something?" Haizo asked. He had his arms crossed, and his sword was in its scabbard. "No you can though," said Takeshi. Haizo frowned. "I usualy dont like taking the offensive, but.." Haizo drew his sword, Saitatsu. Takeshi simply stood there. Haizo sat down, Saitatsu on the ground in front of him. "Well, looks like we're at a standstill.." Haizo yawned. Time passed by....and nothing happened. The crowd began to yell. "what is this crap?!" "FIGHT ALREADY" "YOU GUYS SUCK" food began to get tossed as well. Takeshi simply dodged the food. Haizo wasn't as lucky as a tomato hit him square in teh face. Haizo grabbed Saitatsu, mumbled something, and wiped the tomato off of his face. Takeshi sighed, "Guess you won't attack first... that's your lose..." He then dissappeared from sight. Haizo got up, revealing a symbol on his stomach, glimmering ever so slightly. Haizo looked around, only to see the arena; Takeshi was nowhere to be seen. Takeshi appeared behind Haizo and slashed off his sword arm. Saitatsu clattered on the ground. Haizo's arm reattacked right back to his body, and he picked up saitatsu. The symbol on Haizo's stomach glimmered again. "Sorry, try again." Takeshi sighed, "Interesting to say the least..." Takeshi then stepped back and waited for Haizo's attack. Haizo lifted Saitatsu, and stared at it; the dull handle. "He said it was a gift..time to find out what kind of gift this really is." Haizo thought. He turned to Takeshi, and swung his blade. Takeshi simply stood there again. Haizo smiled, and intentionly missed his swing. The blade stabs into the ground in front of Takeshi. Takeshi continued to stand there, his eyes closed as if waiting for something. Haizo took Saitatsu out, and walked back to his original spot. "Well, you have to be up to something; you havent fought much yet." Haizo said Takeshi was silent. But the ground wasn't ice began to form around Haizo's feet, encasing his entire lower body in solid ice. Before the ice reached Haizo's face, he smiled. The symbol on Haizo's stomach glowed, and the light from it covered the arena. When the light died down, Haizo and Taeshi were back where they started, and the crowed was throwing items, and the tomato was thrown at Haizo. Haizo wiped it off and smiled. "Remember earlier, when i was mumbling ? I was actualy chanting to call upon Arushen's power. Arushen , upon my command, makes a nearly flawless illusion, so that everything after that chant is nothing; just an illusion. And now we're back where we started, with one execption; i know your powers." Takeshi remained quiet, and ice agian appeared and encased Haizo's lower body. Haizo smiled, and raised his hand. "Well this was fun, Takeshi." Haizo looked at the announcer. " I wish to forfeit the match." Haizo said casualy, as he broke the ice with Saitatsu and walked out. The black on Saitatsu's handle faded back to its formal gray. Haizo waved while exiting. "Seeya." Takeshi then walked off off the stage as well once the announcer had said, "Winner, Takeshi!" He went over and stood by Echo while the next opponent from the other team stepped forward.